


Lingerie

by olgaforoga



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kinda feral Five, Lingerie, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, They're in their twenty year old bodies, Turns into kinda rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgaforoga/pseuds/olgaforoga
Summary: Vanya is nervous as she walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Lingerie

Vanya is nervous as she walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Five is lounging in bed, one arm behind his head and his left hand stroking his cock lazily as he waits for her. Vanya creeps into Five’s line of sight and peers out at him through her bangs.

“Hey sweetheart.” Five purrs, Vanya flushes a soft pink at his tone.

Vanya walks to the end of the bed, she has no idea how to be sexy and she doesn’t want to screw this up. Why couldn’t she have more confidence? She knows she looks good, she has to with the way that Five eyes her up but she still feels a little silly, like a little girl playing dress up. She’s wearing an [expensive set](https://www.honeybirdette.com/collections/layla-lingerie-collection/products/layla-babydoll-set) from honey birdette with one of Five’s crisp button ups hanging from her shoulders, she forwent the heels because she knows that would of ended them up in the ER when she’d trip and crack her head open so she walks barefoot on the cold hardwood floors, her hair hangs in soft waves from the coconut shampoo and conditioner she had used earlier and she even asked Klaus to do a little makeup, just something light so it doesn’t run when she inevitably sweats it off later.

“C’mere darling.” Five beckons Vanya forward with a tilt of his head.

Vanya takes a deep breath before crawling from the end of the bed up Five’s long legs where she settles sitting on his stomach, Five smiles all smug and lazy as his hands find her waist underneath the black teddy and button down.

“Absolutely ravishing sweetheart.” Five leans up and kisses under her jaw as he compliments her.

“Thank you.” Vanya says shyly.

Five hums contentedly, kissing her neck a few times before sucking a nice big bruise high up enough that none of her shirts will be able to hide the mark. It makes the heat in her belly simmer nicely. Five nips at her skin then licks over the small bites to sooth the reddening patch, he does this happily until Vanya knows her neck is covered in bruises.

“As much as you look amazing in my shirt, I have to see it off.” Five says as he starts to push the shirt down her shoulders, he kisses the tops of her shoulders gently as he helps her work the shirt the rest of the way off.

Vanya manages to get it past her hands and down onto the floor without trouble, Five sits back to take a look at her and Vanya knows her flush has made its way down her chest now in splotchy patches from the attention. Five stares at her with pretty green eyes that hold so much emotion it’s a little jarring to see, strong and cold Five looking at her like she hung the stars and moon in the sky, it makes her feel powerful in a way.

“You’re so beautiful V, I’m so lucky.” Five says as he leans forward and places a kiss on her lips, all gentle and loving.

“I’m lucky too.” Vanya insists as she wraps her arms around his neck, leaning heavily into his chest.

Five smiles, genuinely, before kissing her again. They kiss slowly, in no rush to get to the sex. Vanya draws her hands up through Five’s hair mussing the perfect hairstyle into something more unkempt, Five watches her as she plays with a few strands of his hair.

“I love you.” Five murmurs against Vanya’s mouth.

Vanya smiles and whispers it back, happy to see Five get all lazy relaxed when she says it. They kiss a few more times before Vanya starts to slowly roll her hips, testing how long it’ll take Five to notice. Not long apparently, because his hands plant on her waist again and help her move in a steady pattern of back and forth over his stomach, the mesh briefs rub nicely against her clit and help the fire in her core rise. Five encourages her with every move and when his thumb brushes over her clit Vanya tenses and cums.

“Good girl, my good girl.” Five coos when Vanya’s body stops shaking.

Vanya stares at Five for a moment before sliding down his body until her pussy lines up with his exposed cock, which stands proudly as it waits for her. Vanya gives mercy on the old man and grabs him in her hand and guides him through the open back of the briefs pushing him into her slowly because Jesus he’s big, god she’s lucky.

“Fuck Vanya, so tight darling, gripping me so tight.” Five has his eyes squeezed closed and his jaw is tense from where he’s gritting his teeth.

“Feels so good Five, you’re so big, feel you in my throat.” Vanya whines when she finally sinks fully down on his cock, she has to take a moment to catch her breath before she jerks her hips a little.

Five moans loudly as he tries to control himself from just grabbing her and fucking the life out of her tiny body. Vanya grabs Five’s hands and slips them under the cups of the teddy, squeezing his hands over her breasts, he takes it from there, fingers pinching her nipples just enough to sting a little, he plays with her chest as Vanya starts to rise up and down his cock, thigh shaking with the strain. This goes on until Vanya can’t lift herself anymore, thigh hurting just a little too much to keep going, instead she just rocks on his dick until Five takes over. He flips them so she’s under him and he thrusts harshly into her, causing a flash of heat to run up her spine making her whine prettily at the feeling.

“I thought about this everyday I was stuck in that hellhole, dreamt how soft and wet you’d be when I fucked you.” Five tells her as her helps wrap her legs around his waist.

“Yeah? How do I compare?” Vanya huffs as Five’s thumb comes to rub circles on her clit.

“Fuck sweetheart, so much better, I knew you’d be perfect.” Five kisses her sloppily as he continues to thrust.

Vanya grips his shouldersso tightly that she fears she’s left nail marks in his skin, Five doesn’t seem to mind though just rolling his shoulders so her fingers dig into his back instead Vanya takes a wild guess and scratches down his shoulder blades. Five’s hips stutter and he lets out a growly sound from the back of his throat. It’s widely attractive and only encourages Vanya more, she scratches down his back a few times before leaning forward to bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Five doubles down after that and really starts to fuck Vanya, Vanya can tell Five’s slowly losing his grasp on reality and she isn’t sure she hates the feral look that he has in his eyes. Vanya cups his jaw in her hands and forces him to look at her. Green eyes so pretty like inlaid stones. Vanya falls in love all over again just looking at him.

“M’close.” Vanya says moments later when her attention his drawn to the coiling heat in her gut.

Five grunts and sits back on his calves, pulling Vanya up with him, she sinks even further on his cock and the angle is enough to spark electricity in her fingertips and toes. It’s so good her brain feels like it’s melting. Vanya doesn’t last long in that position, she clings to Five as her orgasm washes over her body, she tightens around Five’s cock trying to encourage him into orgasm as well, it works perfectly and Five is hunched over her thrusting erratically as he cums inside her, hot ribbons soaking her insides.

“Fuck, fuck. Vanya, fuck.” Five drops down beside her and tries to catch his breath.

Vanya turns her head to look at him, he’s sweaty and sticky but he looks so stated it makes something fuzzy stir in Vanya’s stomach. She did that. Her! Sweet, little Vanya.

“That was the best fuck of my life.” Five says after a minute of silence.

Vanya giggles and rolls onto her side, she leans on Five’s chest and presses a quick kiss over his heart.

“It was pretty good.” Vanya agrees as she pushes back the few grey stray hairs in Five’s face.

Five rolls away and sits on the edge of the bed, he stretches and Vanya winces at the welts and blood on his back.

“I drew blood.” Vanya hovers a hand over the scratches.

“Mmh, I know.” Vanya can hear the smug smirk in Five’s voice.

“You’re weird.” Five snorts.

“Baby, if you think a bit of blood is going to scare me then you don’t know who I am.” Five stands from the bed and walks naked across the room to where the bathroom door is wide open.

He disappears inside and comes back with a wet cloth, he wipes Vanya down and cleans her before doing the same to himself. Vanya lays happily on the bed and doesn’t even blink when Five undresses her out of the lingerie.

“I ripped it.” Five says quietly as he holds a scrap of the teddy.

“That was expensive.” Vanya tells him as he holds the fabric between his fingers.

“I’ll buy you another.” Five throws the teddy on the floor before gathering Vanya in his arms and pulling her close, they tangle together and it’s quiet and Vanya is starting to fall asleep when she feels Five’s cock hard against her thigh.

“Dirty old man.” Vanya murmurs as she rocks back against him.

“You love me.” Five chuckles as he helps her move.

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
